Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! is the 17th episode of VeggieTales and the fourth sing-along video. This was release prior to Jonah. The video was released to boost excitement of the upcoming movie. Plot Cutscene #1 (Introduction) Bob and Larry welcomes the viewers to Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More and announces about their first big movie. They want to bring Archibald out to tell everyone about his starring role as Jonah, but he's afraid to come out of his dressing room due to the fear of being swallowed by a whale, so Bob tells him that before Jonah is swallowed by a whale, he is a famous prophet who brought God's message to his people. Cutscene #2 (Begging about a Bathtub) After Message From The Lord, Bob compliments Archibald and tries to get him out of his dressing room, but Archibald claims that he is busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Bob's confusion and Larry's jealousy. Larry expresses his jealousy towards Bob before Bob tells to let go of his anger, to which he does and decides to raid the fridge for cheese curls and root beer, to Bob's confusion. Larry explains that it is the favorite food of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and that they're the stars of the movie. Cutscene #3 (Buttery) After their song, Larry tells Archibald if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie popcorn. Archibald asks if he put butter on there, and Larry goes to do so, but gets it on himself instead, making Archibald declare the deal off. Larry then says to Bob that it is time to roll the next song. Cutscene #4 (Larry the Chicken) After the Lyle Medley, Larry tries to get Archibald out of his dressing room, but Archibald refuses. So Larry imitates a chicken to Bob and Archie's annoyances, causing Bob to turn off the lights which made Larry scared. Bob claims they blew a fuse on the movie set. Larry then expresses his fear of the dark. Bob then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the whale, he will be compassionate towards Archie and reminds him that Jonah was in the whale for three days and cues the next song. Cutscene #5 (The VeggieTales Memorabillia Auction) After Belly of the Whale, Larry decides to show Bob his priceless memories from VeggieTales: a piece of chewing gum (from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen), the first LarryBoy helmet (from Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!), and a partially eaten doughnut (from Dave and the Giant Pickle). Suddenly, Bob bumps into the LarryBoy helmet, causing one of its plungers to hit the doughnut, catapulting it on the ground for the LarryBoy helmet to smash it. Larry then states that it is $77,000,000, since it is rare; Bob objects and tells Larry to show mercy. When asked how much, Bob says that mercy is free and that we should show mercy to others since God shows mercy to us. At this, Larry follows Bob's advice. Bob then asks Larry to help him get Archibald out of his dresing room. Larry agrees, but asks Bob to help him get the jelly off the floor. Cutscene #6 (Hero Help) After Billy Joe McGuffrey, Larry offers to help Archibald by giving him courage. Bob suggests that he slips some under the door, but Larry has a better idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Larry, but that does not work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Larry Bond, but it does not work either. Finally he comes out as LarryBoy, but that does not work either. Bob comes out and comforts him, saying that real courage does not come from watching movie heroes, but from believing God. Cutscene #7 (Outroduction) After Second Chances, Larry comes out in a scuba outfit and states that since Archibald will not come out of his dressing room, they are going to take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Larry states that they will pick someone else to play Jonah: Larry, because Jonah spent a lot of time in the water. Bob gets worried, but Larry tells him that he has got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Bob cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Jonah discovered; it is important to praise God. Larry tries to defend himself, but discovers that Archibald is out of his dressing room. Archibald comes out and Bob asks he's going to be Jonah after all to which he agrees because he does not want Larry to do it. Bob is then glad that Archibald's back, but Larry wonders if the Pirates are the supporting actors. Bob tells him and the viewers that they will find out, and Larry says what will be like to be whale chow, much to Bob and Archibald's confusions ending the episode. Category:VeggieTales Sing-Along Videos Category:2000s home video releases Category:2002 Category:VeggieTales episodes